Before the Onset
by Ariaeris
Summary: Set in the same universe as Imperfect Heirs. Just how did the Flint-Potter fortune increase so fast? Pornography, of course. Marcus/Harry, so beware of slash. Birthday fic for Kitsunekiri.


Due to an odd stroke of fate, I met a very interesting writer by the name of Kitsunekiri (of kiri-awesome as I affectionately call him/her) who, quite demandingly, asked me to write a Marcus/Harry story for them. Amused by their brusqueness, I replied to their comment, and before I knew it, I had a new friend who was actually quite witty under all that social faux pas.

So, this fic is for Kiri's late birthday; Kiri's birthday was exactly one week ago, but s/he only receives his/her gifts a week after their birthday, an interesting family tradition. So I though I'd join in with the fun, and I whipped this up as a present.

What's interesting though, is that today is my birthday as well! So, as I said to Kiri, yay for parallels! In acknowledgement of me getting one year older, I have not only decided to post this fic, but also update my new story _Imperfect Heirs_ (also Marcus/Harry) and post the next chapter of _Harry's Chosen One _(Sirius/Harry for the current drabble). So, if you have the time, please try and check out both my other fics and, if you could be so kind, why don't you leave me a review for one of them as a birthday gift? Who knows, you might catch my fancy, and then I'll be writing a story inevitably for you as well!

One thing that needs to be cleared up before we begin though: this fic resides in the same universe as _Imperfect Heirs_, and there are allusions to both chapters of that story. In fact, because it was convenient for me and Vairetwilight, this will be another addition to out Marcus/Harry fanverse. Because of this, while this fic can be read alone, you might miss out on some of the other nuances that require you to read both my fic and Vaire's oneshot that started it all.

I don't want to scare any of you away though that stumbled onto this story. Please, by all means, just sit back and enjoy this short, humorous fic (and don't forget to leave a review as a gift)!

* * *

**_Before the Onset_**

_Chapter 1: How the Flint-Potter Fortune Increased Exponentially_

_or_

_How Pornography Solves All Problems_

* * *

"I just got the greatest idea ever."

The proclamation sent shivers down the spines of the occupants of one of the many sitting rooms in Twelve Grimmauld Place, and someone let out an indistinguishable sob from one of the far flung corners of the room. Everyone in the recently defunct Order of the Phoenix that still lingered in the old Black Manor, in fact, everyone who had ever met Harry, could tell you that when he got an idea, the best possible course of action was to run for the hills, screaming as loud as humanly possible.

There was a jostling in the small crowd and a few quick scuffles before Hermione was shoved in front of her friend. Harry smiled evilly, watching the prey that had stumbled, or had been pushed, into his net.

"Harry…" Hermione began cautiously, wary of igniting her friend's fiery temper.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry purred, and many of the present group had to look away as the seductive brunette tilted forward towards his friend, intentionally holding himself in such a way that drew then not-so-unwilling eyes to some very-off-limits part of his body. A few peeked though, staring at the savior's open button up shirt and tight pants.

"I just wanted to say that whatever you are planning, please think very carefully before you do it," Hermione pleaded, resolutely not staring at Harry's defined, lithe chest.

"Come now, Hermione," Harry chuckled, sauntering over to her side and draping an arm over her shoulders. "When have I ever done something so reckless that you feel the need to reprimand me preemptively for _thinking_ of all things? I thought you'd actually be quite supportive of the idea."

Hermione's sharp brown eyes gleamed victoriously as she reached for her pocket-dimension pocketbook, but Harry grabbed her wrist before she could reach it. "I don't need a list of my misdemeanors, Hermione, just your trust."

"Why should I grant you even that?" Hermione asked, trying to keep a clear mind as Harry leaned in and nuzzled her throat lightly.

"Trust me," Harry breathed, kissing her neck softly. "And you will reap the benefits of my actions."

Hermione whimpered slightly, already overwhelmed by Harry's new-bloomed charisma. "But…"

"Shush," Harry rebuked gently, his voice as sly and effective as an _Imperius_. "Let me do as I wish; you will not regret it, I assure you."

"…Fine," Hermione surrendered, gasping as Harry released her, letting her drop onto the couch behind her.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry smiled sweetly, turning to leave the sitting room. Over a dozen hungry stares greeted him, and Harry smirked lazily.

"What? Do I have to convince you all as well?"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Marcus Flint did in fact enjoy studying and learning new things; he actually sought after higher forms of education for his own personal satisfaction in fact. Just because he was a man of little words and blunt actions, people were quick to write him off as stupid, especially after putting so little effort into his enrollment at Hogwarts.

It was not that he disliked learning, even when he was a teenager; he just hated Hogwarts in general. In his opinion, nothing good ever came from the school, whether that good be person, place, thing, or any other form of a noun.

Well, except for Harry that is.

Marcus paused in his reading, taking off his reading glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry, the most important person in his life, who he loved beyond measure and would give his life for without hesitation – and he almost had, he reflected, glancing down at the arm that once held Voldemort's Dark Mark.

Before Harry, he would never have risked his life for anyone beside himself. In his mind, no one was important enough to do so. And then a sixteen year old Harry had entered into his life, turning it upside down and sending him head-over-heels in love, and had him willing to put himself at risk if it meant keeping Harry safe. Even if it meant joining Voldemort's forces as a second spy for the Light.

Marcus smirked softly, raising his book to eye level again. Harry was making him soft, and yet he couldn't bring himself to mind.

Speak of the devil and he appears. Just as Marcus began reading, satisfied in filling his mushy thought quota for the day, the door to his and Harry's bedroom slammed open, the sable-haired savior standing in the doorway.

"Marcus," Harry sang before catching sight of his lover reclining on their bed. "Do you always study naked?" Harry asked, half-amused and half-aroused.

Marcus grunted, shifting to show that he had a pair of pajama pants on, and placed his book on his bedside table along with his reading glasses. Knowing Harry, he probably wanted all of Marcus' attention focused on him.

"Hmm, a pity," Harry mourned at the sight of Marcus' half-clothed body, sauntering over to his lover's side and running a finger down the other's defined chest to the waistband of his pants. "And easily rectifiable one though."

Marcus gently took Harry's hands in his own larger ones, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't distract yourself now," Marcus chided, and Harry snorted at Marcus attempting to play the mature and responsible adult. "Did you need something from me?"

Harry perked up, a bright grin lighting up his face, and Marcus felt a brief flash of regret. Why had he even asked?

"I was just telling Hermione and the others that I had the greatest idea ever, and I wanted to tell you it," So used to his lover by now, Marcus was quite proud that he managed to stifle the haunting shivers that begged to be released at the possibility of Harry having an _idea_. "You know how you said that we needed money if we wanted to renovate Godric's Hollow?"

Marcus smiled as he remembered the day he had broke the suggestion to his lover on their first anniversary, and the following pleasure filled night as an overjoyed Harry tackled him into bed and did not let him go for over a few hours. "Believe me, love, I remember."

Harry blushed faintly, and Marcus felt a welling of pride that he could still affect his newly-shameless lover in such a way. "Yes, well," Harry stuttered before regaining his balance. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you the idea, but that Black bitch started screaming about filthy Mudbloods and all her ranting tripe, so I had to shut her up before I could come up…" Harry trailed off, an introspective look taking over his features. "I wonder what I could do to shut her up for good…"

"Back on track, Harry," Marcus said quickly, trying to divert Harry from getting yet another _idea_. Merlin knows this one would probably be horrific enough.

"Yes, yes, sorry," Harry smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head cutely. "Anyway, I thought up the perfect way for us to make the money we needed, and quickly too. All we'd need to do is…" Harry leaned in, biting the shell of Marcus' ear before whispering his plan seductively into it.

"What!?" Marcus squawked, pushing Harry back to arm's length and staring at him incredulously. "You want us to, what? No! Not in a million years!"

"Sorry, Marcus, you don't really have a choice in the matter," Harry smirked far too Slytherin-like to be comforting, and Marcus went to get off their bed only to find that he had been magically attached to it.

"Let me go," Marcus growled, dark black eyes flashing furiously, and Harry shuddered at the erotic sight.

"Sorry, love," Harry apologized insincerely, tilting out of the way to show Marcus the three magically-powered cameras that were set up around the room. "I've been plotting this for all of fifteen minutes, and you know that means I'm serious."

Marcus gulped; the last time Harry had thought seriously about something for that length of time, Voldemort had appeared decapitated in the middle of the Atrium in the Ministry.

"Now," Harry hissed, standing up and banishing his clothes, Marcus' eyes roving over his lover's beautiful body, only to groan in disappointment as he conjured a pair of leather pants on. "Don't worry about anything at all, Marcus," Harry said, pushing the older man back fully onto the bed and straddling him, clutching his growing arousal. "I'm sure you like this…"

* * *

It was not even two days later that Hermione met Harry again, but the blush she had grown around him had yet to fade. Not only had he practically seduced her (and here her mind flashed furiously that no, she would not have slept with him, even if he wasn't in a long term relationship with a man that would not hesitate in the slightest to tear off her head if she even attempted to touch Harry in any way besides the familial. Her subconscious merely mocked her for being so deep in denial, she was swimming with the crocodiles) she had to deal with accidentally catching a glimpse of Harry after Marcus had finally let him out of their bed.

No one, especially not one of her closest friends, had any right looking that good after they had been fucked for over two hours.

Now, Harry had a luminescent grin on his face at all hours, even when he was wincing when he sat down, bent over, et cetera. Just another thing for his devoted fans to blush over and Marcus to be all dominant/possessive about.

With her recent avoidance of her friend, merely so that she could resume not looking like she had splashed fluorescent red paint on her cheeks at all times, Hermione was understandably surprised when Harry walked up to her one day when she was sitting in the library and handed her a wrapped package.

"What?" Hermione asked, observing the thin rectangular present she had been give.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Harry pouted, leaning down to look her in the eyes. Damn it, she was never getting rid of this blush. "I told you that you would reap the benefits of my idea, did I not? So there you go," Harry chirped, motioning towards the parcel. "Consider it free of charge."

Harry stretched his arms above his head and his shirt rose up with the movement, revealing a sliver of a tanned, hard abdomen. "Now, I'm off to see the Twins."

Hermione made some unintelligible noise that Harry took for encouragement to explain. "Have to write up a business deal with them; I do want to make a profit off of this you know. See ya later darling; oh, and don't open that until you're home, okay?" And with a wink and a blown kiss that would have seemed overly-flamboyant on anyone else but nevertheless seemed only erotic coming from Harry, the brunette savior sauntered off to tackle his next prey.

Logically, the only thing Hermione could have done in such a situation as she found herself in was to rush home as fast as magically possible and rip open Harry's gift. Whish she did.

Dumbstruck, Hermione stared at the DVD case in her hands before laughing uproariously. Still, that did not stop her from popping in the ridiculously titled _The_ _Wand and the Wizard: Volume 1_ into her DVD player and, grabbing a few of her more less-known toys, settling down to watch two of the most gorgeous looking men in her life get in on.

* * *

So how was it everyone (and especially for you Kiri)? Was it everything you expected it to be and more? Or were you sorely disappointed with my writing not living up to my promises? No matter what the case, review and tell me! I will cherish each and every one of you who reviews, especially considering it is my birthday. So take the time please to even just write a quick 'hi;' believe me, sometimes that is all it needs to take to win my eternal loyalty (as many people, Kiri included among them, can attest to) sometimes.

That's all I have to say really, except that I hope you all enjoyed this fic as I much as I did writing it!

Ariaeris~


End file.
